


closed eye watching

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's got this habit. Yoochun doesn't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closed eye watching

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'REM' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

"Hey, it's Junsu."

"Morning, Yoochun, wakey wakey rise and shine, this is your Junsu alarm call."

"Moshi moshi, Junsu desu~"

"Lazy ass, isn't a call from Charisma King Xiah Junsu worth getting off the couch for, pick up your phone, I know you can hear me!"

Yoochun's not sure why Junsu always feels he has to announce himself. It's not as if Yoochun doesn't know the sound of Junsu's voice in almost every possible tone by now - elated, sick, sad, exhausted, triumphant, bored, and everything in between. And yet, when Jaejoong, Changmin, even Yunho introduce themselves with, at best, a 'hey, it's me,' when they're not launching into full-fledged ramble as soon as the phone's picked up, Junsu still works his name into every first sentence.

One day - "Yo, Yoochunah, Junsu here," in English - Yoochun's curiosity get the better of him in the middle of a conversation about something else entire. "Why d'you do that, Junsu?" Yoochun asks, almost out of the blue.

"Do what?" Junsu sounds genuinely baffled; Yoochun can picture the cutely wrinkled brow that goes with that tone as if Junsu were standing right in front of him.

"Tell me it's you every time you call," Yoochun replies, continues without waiting for a response, swinging into an imitation of Junsu introducing himself. "Think I don't know what you sound like?"

There's a pause; in his head, Yoochun fills in the deepening of the brow-wrinkle, the head-tilt, the knuckles of Junsu's free hand smoothing at the side of his hair, chocolate brown this month. "Um," Junsu says, "It's just-" There's a pause, Yoochun knows there'd be a gesture, something to show Junsu's hunting for words. "Seems pushy not to say it's me, y'know?"

"And when's being pushy ever bothered you before?" Yoochun asks fondly, laughing under his breath, and then less quietly as Junsu splutters on the other end of the line.

"Besides," Yoochun carries on when there's no indication that Junsu's going to be coherent any time soon, letting his voice drop into it's lowest, most intimate register. "You know I like it when you're pushy."


End file.
